Bittersweet
by RumblingHearts
Summary: Gray la mira, la observa, a Juvia Loxar. La mira sabiendo que nuevamente, ella está en su propio pequeño mundo *Dedicado a WhiteRabbit94, ¡Feliz cumpleaños!*


Y me dije, hoy es un día importante, ¡El cumpleaños de **WhitteRabbit94** aka **Usagi-chan**!, ni creas que iba a olvidar tu cumpleaños, ¡Incluso lo tengo marcado en mi calendario!

Muchas muchas felicidades, espero y te la estés pasando de lo mejor!

Drabble: Gruvia.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bittersweed**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gray la mira, la observa, a Juvia Loxar. La mira sabiendo que nuevamente, ella está en su propio pequeño mundo. Esa era la mejor manera de describirlo, ya que desde el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose, ella tenía una sorprendente habilidad de mantener un cuento de hadas dentro de su mente.

Claro, Gray también sabe que eso no quería decir que había tenido una vida fácil, perfecta. Juvia, había tenido muchas dificultades cuando niña e incluso en la aun adolescencia, y muchas de ella, él lo sabía, eran por su culpa.

…Pero aun así, ella seguía sonriendo.

Más de una vez, Gray se ha preguntado qué sucede dentro de la cabeza de la maga de agua, ¿Qué sucede ahí dentro como para tenerla tan feliz todo el tiempo?, más de una vez, había escuchado de Gajeel llamarla niña, muchas veces, y Gray suponía, que esa era la palabra que debía aplicar en cuanto describir la mente de su _amiga._

Pero no, el Fullbuster, sabía que Juvia a su modo extraño, ha avanzado mucho más que los demás. Juvia, había encontrado su propia felicidad sin siquiera estarla compartiendo con alguien.

Y él lo debe de admitir, más de una vez se ha sentido algo celoso.

Ya que ella solo se paraba, sonreír, e irradiaba aquella felicidad a su alrededor, y por ende, destruyendo las paredes que él había creado para no dejar que un solo rayo de luz entrase. Pero si Gray ponía atención, se daba cuenta, que a todos les encantaba aquella luz.

Juvia, tenía ese no sé qué, que le permitía tranquilizar o armonizar a quien quiera estuviera con ella. Tal el caso de Aquario, Meredy, Lyon, Chelia, inclusive Gajeel…

—Gray-sama, Azuka-chan se asustó al ver su cara.

Y también era cierto, la mayoría de la gente, cuando veía su cara de mal humor o seria le tenía miedo, y él no puede quejarse, sabe bien, que se ve mal cuando hace aquellas expresiones. Pero Juvia siempre dice lo contrario, ella, siempre dice que se ve gracioso e incluso, que eso aumenta su atractivo.

Para ser sinceros, Gray no entendía esa parte de ella. Su lógica, y lo que tiene sentido dentro de su cabeza no siempre tenían sentido en el exterior.

—A Juvia le gusta como vuela la mariposa en pleno atardecer, ¿Y a usted Gray-sama?

Y Gray supone, que desde que Juvia no se preocupaba por las cosas que llegan a doler, es que ella es libre. Es por eso, que Juvia es feliz en su propio mundo.

El mago de hielo lo sabe, e incluso, más de una ocasión cuando ha estado triste o angustiado por algo, ella siempre está ahí.

Juvia, siempre le sonríe y está ahí sin esperar algo a cambio, ella, solo es ella.

Juvia lo reconforta y dice algo de su mundo imaginario que él, se olvida de aquello que saca sus preocupaciones, porque ella, le está mostrando parte de su mundo. Y él, está tan ocupado en tratar de entenderla o responderle como es debido, que se olvida de todo lo que le preocupa.

Cuando aquello ocurre, Gray siempre busca darle las gracias, cuando no hay nadie alrededor. Cuando ambos, están en su momento íntimo.

—Está bien Gray-sama, —dice ella con una sonrisa—Tome todo lo que quiera de Juvia.

Cualquier cosa…

Y Gray sabe, Juvia lo dice enserio. De todo corazón, con aquellas sonrisas que solo a él podía dedicarlo.

Y se siente un poco abrumado, pero él lo acepta, ya que se trata de _ella_.

Juvia Loxar, una de las personas que quiere proteger, y que él sabe, no hay muchas personas en el mundo como ella. De hecho, Gray podía apostar hasta su vida, que ella era la única persona, que él pudo conocer que fuera de esa manera.

—Juvia. —La llama—Y si quiero ver tu mundo, ¿Me lo mostrarías?

—Gray-sama—toma su mano, y él, la toma de vuelta—Juvia ya está en su mundo.

—Pero… ¿Podrías compartirlo conmigo, un poco más?

Juvia sonríe, como siempre, ella sonríe.

Y Gray Fullbuster también sonríe, ya que era sin duda, la única persona en Fiore que quería averiguar todo el mundo que se encontraba dentro de la cabeza de su querida, Juvia Loxar.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Espero y te haya gustado lo que está aquí escrito, aunque ya te dejé un mensaje hiper largo en inbox.

Cuídense, y de nuevo, ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS USAGI-CHAN!

Ja-ne!

**Kokoro-chan**


End file.
